lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Underground Slavery
I was an intern at Nickeloden and I made.......episodes for Spongebob.....and....stuff. Anyway, we had a imporant metting at 9:00 am. Me and the other interns where wondering what is so important. I stared at the clock and the the spinner hit 9:00 am. The bell ringed and we headed into the metting room. The boss had a very evil grin on is face when we walked in. I flet like he had BIG plans for the company. He bagn to explan the chnages he was going to make, until we heard a scream coming from what sounded like it came from the basement. The boss got up and told his bodygaurd to "get down there right now!" ''and the body gaurd rushed out of the room. One of the interns asked what that scream was, and the boss said ''"I don't know. Its none of your business.". All the interns had a confused look on there facees. The boss got up and said "This metting is not going to start until 10:00 am." ''and left the room. Me and all of the interns where wodering where that screaming was all about. The bell ringed and we all headed to the room development room (The room where you draw stuff for episodes). I went down to the basement to see if that person was okay. As I went down the basement stairs, I could here a whiping noises and crying. I was scared to go further, but I did anyway. I was finally in the basement but, I didn't see anyone. I put my ear up to the wall and heard multiple screams. I was shocked and confused. Then all of a sudden, I saw a HUGE crack in the wall. I peaked through the crack and saw a tall black man whiping people while they where working on there computers. I was SHOCKED!!! I got a wrench and broke the crack open. The body gaurds where trying to get me and I said whats going on? They said ''"We are forcing them to make lost episodes!". I said ''"You know what?" ''and then I hit them in the head really hard with the wrench. I then broke all of the computers and broke the handcuffs off of the people. More gaurds came chasing after me, I picked up the gun off of the floor and shot them. Then, I saw my boss with a chainsaw chasing me! I got the gun and shot him but, it didn't do anything. The chainsaw was shooting bullets everywhere. I got a knife and stabed him but, I got shot and I was dying. I saw all of the pepole escape and watch my evil boss die in front of me. I did what I could do to save the pepole. My eyes slowly clossed.............and I passed away...... THE END Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:Im died Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Shok ending Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki